Saiytonian
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: Kryptonians and Saiyans, two of the most powerful races in their individual Multiverses. But what is the result of a combination between the two?
1. World War 3

**Published: 4/13/14**

_Thoughts_

**_Special attacks/ Computer speech_**

"_Telepathic Speech"_**_/ _**_Flashback_

"Speech"'

**AN: **Before the events of the New 52, Flashpoint, and following the events of the Infinite Crisis the DC Multiverse consisted of 52 Universes, which contained 52 Earths. This story takes place in that period and on one of those Earths. The events in this story take place on a version of Earth that I have dubbed **Earth-24**. There is no information on this Earth so I decided to use it. This Earth is my own personal amalgamation of various DC animated productions and various DC comics.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

**_Chapter Cover: _**_Supergirl and the rest of the Earth's heroes stand ready to confront B__lack Adam_**_  
_**

**Chapter 1:** World War 3

She could hear it all.

Every scapula, every sternum, every coxoa; she could hear them shattering. For the first time in her life Supergirl cursed the photonucleic effect which granted her super powers. She could discern a single heart beat in a city of millions. She could hear a pin drop from the other side of the continent. Her ears could even work as a sonar to form mental images. Her powers made her almost godlike to the average civilian. But today she felt anything but that, she felt as powerless as the people she protected.

For all her powers and abilities she was still unable to stop the force of nature that stood mere feet away from her. Black Adam was on a rampage. His anger seemingly knew no bounds. His rage could not be contained even by the seemingly combined forces of the world. Kara had thrown everything she'd had at him and he'd simply shrugged it off. His anger doubling as he'd pounded her into the dirt.

Normally the former champion of Shazam could've been handled by Captain Marvel or even her cousin. But due to the power he had inherited from his slain lover, Black Adam now outclassed them both. Even if her cousin Kal was present, Kara doubted he would've made much difference. The combined efforts of the Marvel family, JSA, Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Great Ten and the JLA had failed to stop him. The dictator of Kahndaq was simply unwilling to be defeated.

His murderous spree across the globe had been dubbed by journalists as World War Three. The die for today's events had been cast when Black Adam's family was murdered by the Four Horsemen, created by the Science Squad. His lovers parting request was a demand for ensanguined justice. The ruler of Kahndaq had immediately acquiesced her plea. Without haste he killed all four of the horseman hunting the last of them, Azraeuz, to Bialya.

But Black Adam's vengeance did not stop with Azraeuz. He spread his wrath to the entire country - killing every last man, woman, and child. At that very moment the world should have intervened but they chose not to, they had remained silent during the genocide of entire country. The embers of Black Adam's rage spread throughout the world as began his hunt those connected in the murder of his family. Oolong Island was hit next followed by Egypt, where he dueled the Marvel family.

Her close friend Mary Marvel had nearly been beaten to a pulp, following her encounter with Shazam's former champion. Australia had been struck next followed by Italy, where Black Adam had toppled the tower of Pisa during his battle with the Doom Patrol. Brief skirmishes with various world militaries had also broken out much to the amusement of Black Adam. He slaughtered them all without breaking a sweat as he'd headed towards China, the source of all his problems. Members of the Chinese government had authorized the destruction of his family.

The Chinese had been arrogantly foolish, initially rejecting the help of the world's superheroes as Black Adam knocked on their door. They had even proposed nuclear retaliation if the world dared to intervene. But how quickly their minds had changed once they witnessed the effortless destruction of their superheroes, the Great Ten. Once permission had been granted, the Earth's mightiest heroes stormed China's borders. Everyone from Martian Manhunter to Power Girl had joined the battle. Black Adam had to be stopped here and now before the crisis escalated even further.

But even with the help of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes they had still failed to stop the madman. Kara couldn't believe that this monster had once been a member of the JSA. He had heartlessly butchered dozens of the world's heroes. The last daughter of Krypton had nearly vomited as she witnessed him plunge his hands into Terra's chest, removing her still beating heart as he dropped her limp body to the ground. Supergirl had never truly interacted with the reserve Titan member, but she hadn't deserved to die like that.

The rest of the Earth's heroes had equally been as shocked. The fervor and urgency of the hero's attacks tripled as they watched more and more of their friends succumb to the might of Black Adam. All of that had led to the present situation Kara Zor-El found herself in. Her body ached which was something that rarely if ever happened. She struggled to stand, willing her legs to rise only to stumble back to the ground. J'onn had told her not to overexert herself following her return to the 21st century.

She had almost listened to him, but after hearing of Black Adam's rampage she had decided against it. Her body was still incredibly weak due to her travel back from the 31st century. She had arrived the day before Black Adam had decided to storm China, the sixth day of his assault on the world. Had she been fully healthy maybe she could have been more useful. But in her current battered and fatigued form, she could only desperately watch hero after hero yield to Adam's wrath.

Kara's ears throbbed with every blow the former JSA member made. The sound of bones breaking had never echoed so loudly before.

_Crack!_

She winced as Black Adam's knuckles connected with Stargirl's face. A geyser of blood erupted, drenching the dictator's fist as Stargirl soared through the air. The blonde landed with a hard thud, her small frame imbedding a deep imprint into the ground. Her nose along with her jaw was now broken. Supergirl's nails clawed into the dirt as she watched Stargirl's stepfather S.T.R.I.P.E., angrily charge towards Black Adam.

Without even batting an eye the former champion of Shazam blasted the machine away, sending him smoking in the direction he'd just come from. However that brief lapse in concentration had allowed Powergirl and Alan Scott to grab hold of his arms, dragging him into the skies as he kicked and screamed.

"Idiots! You think you can hold me? I am a God!"

Kara Zor-L, also known as Powergirl shot the original Green Lantern a worried glance. She didn't know how much longer she could contain Black Adam. Crackling bolts of magic lightning, one of her worst enemies, were forming in his hand. She didn't know where she was dragging him to, but she sure hoped whatever that J'onn had telepathically relayed to her would be arriving soon.

"_Stay on course Powergirl. Captain Marvel is moving to intercept you."_

The lone survivor of Earth-2 nodded, using her telescopic vision to peer high into sky. Captain Marvel had gone missing during the battle, but wherever he had gone to she desperately hoped he had returned with something to defeat Black Adam. But before she could get anywhere near close of the thunderer she was knocked back by Black Adam, who had now broken free of her grasp. Her teeth rattled as his lightening encrusted fists repeatedly slammed into her face, his final punch knocking her out of the sky.

The ruler of Kahndaq then turned his attention to the final remaining Green Lantern. The other Green Lanterns, Guy Gardner and John Stewart, lay unconscious on the ground below them. Alan Scott's hands quivered, his face tense as he created a shield construct. He couldn't allow fear to overtake him especially at a time like this. A haughty brow rose on Black Adam's face as he zoomed towards the Lantern.

"Is this the best you can do? I would have been better off fighting Stargirl."

Dents were beginning to show as Black Adam plowed into the emerald construct. With each magic infused punch the spider web of cracks began to grow larger. Scott's hands tightened, his teeth gritting as he focused all his willpower into the ring. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"_J'onn I could seriously use some help right now."_

"_Don't worry friend; help is on the way."_

Captain Marvel hovered in the air, his eyes never leaving the battle between Alan Scott and his onetime ally. Every fiber of his body strained, his muscles screaming at him to help the Green Lantern. He desperately wanted to but knew he could not. He had to wait until the package arrived. This was their only chance of stopping Black Adam. If this plan failed, China along with the rest of the world was doomed.

_Where is it? Alan's not going to last much longer battling Black Adam alone. Zatanna, Phantom Stranger, and Zatara; please hurry!_

As if on cue an aurulent bolt of thunder rained down from the heavens. The night sky was illuminated gold as Billy Batson outstretched his hand to catch the shaft of energy.

"Shazam!"

Captain Marvel's lungs wailed as he grasped the rod. His veins nearly exploded as he tried to corral the lightning into his hands. The pure power now surging in his palm was indescribable. Was this the true power of the Gods that bestowed him his abilities? He would have to ponder that question later, right now he needed to take care of business.

"Alan get out of the way!"

Unfortunately the Green Lantern and along with Black Adam both glanced up at the owner of the voice. The ruler of Kahndaq's eyes enlarged, nearly falling out of their sockets as he gazed upon the sizzling torrent of magical energy. _No! No! Impossible! I can't….I won't be stopped_. With a final blow he bypassed the Green Lantern, rocketing towards the Captain at hypersonic speeds. His eyes were emblazed with fury as he pushed every muscle in his body to move even faster.

"It didn't have to be this way Adam but you've forced us to do this."

"You and your alliance of fools will not stop me_ boy_. I will have my vengeance!"

"Shazam!"

Was last word heard before the sky was irradiated by golden light.

-Saiytonian-

Supergirl's eyes seethed. Her irises felt like they were on fire. This of course was not an unusual occurrence, seeing as she had heat vision. But the stinging pain assaulting her eyes was on a whole nother wavelength of pain. Her eyes had never felt like this, not even when she'd first discovered the ability.

Magic.

It was that damnable magic. That was what she got for staring directly into the center of two colliding magic bolts. Her eyes had jarred shut the moment they had collided. For the brief second that the streaks of lightening had met it felt like Kara had stared directly into the sun. Normally this would not have been a problem but dealing with magic was always an anomaly.

She had felt a tremendous shockwave reverberate through the now desolated landscape. Had she been a normal person, or even a weak Metahuman she would have been flung like a ragdoll. She had managed to withstand the resulting shockwave of the clash, but her friends and the landscape hadn't been so fortunate. The city had already been in ruins prior to their fight, but now it was absolutely charred. There wasn't a single building upstanding.

Using her x-ray vision she glanced around, searching underneath the plentiful piles of rubble. Her eyes bubbled with tears as she saw the battered and scarred forms of her friends. The Earth's heroes had definitely seen better days. Her head swayed as she wiped her tears on her forearms. Most of them were still breathing, albeit with faint heartbeats. It appeared the majority of the heroes had survived whatever the hell that blast was.

"_Kara…"_ Though spoken telepathically the voice sounded weak. It was striking difference from the Martian's usual firm tone.

"_J'onn?"_ Supergirl whispered to herself as she began rummaging through piles of rubble, her x-ray vision assisting her search. The Manhunter had never sounded so debilitated before during a telepathic link.

"_Forget about me; you have to help him."_

"_Help who?" _Kara questioned as she lowered the tattered remains of an office building.

"_Captain Marvel."_

Supergirl's halted her search as she glanced upward towards the sky. Her body trembled as she viewed Black Adam's hands coiled tightly around Billy Batson's neck. Scanning him quickly she could tell the adolescent was gravely injured. He had several broken ribs along with what was soon to be a broken neck as Adam released the boy from his grasp.

"_**No**_!"

Kara quickly dashed into action using every ounce of her super speed to fly over to the boy. She arrived just in the nick of time, catching Mary Marvel's younger brother right before he impacted the ground. Sighing deeply she cradled the boy in her arms. He was alive but would need immediate medical care.

"S-Supergirl." His raspy voice spoke out but was immediately silenced by the heroine's finger.

"Don't speak you need to conserve your energy Billy."

"N-no you need to hear this." Kara would have protested him speaking but hearing the urgency in his voice, she dropped it.

"What is it Billy?"

Captain Marvel's chest heaved as he struggled to form a sentence. His chest straining as he finally found the words. "That lightning bolt was supposed to change Black Adam's transformation word."

Kara's eyes enlarged. It sounded like an ingenious plan. All the efforts to defeat the ruler of Kahndaq through physical means had failed miserably. Defeating him though magic would give them their best chance.

"But something went wrong. The plan was to catch Black Adam by surprise so I could hit him with it. But instead of being caught off guard he sensed it and charged full speed towards me. It-it happened so fast I don't even know what he did. But instead of taking away his powers he somehow absorbed the lightning bolt."

"I'm assuming him absorbing the bolt isn't a good thing?" Supergirl questioned as she held the boy closer. She was unfamiliar with the specifics of magic, but the sound of Black Adam absorbing more of it didn't bode well for the Earth's heroes.

"N-no it's not. Through absorption of the magic he's somehow doubled his power."

"Doubled his power?!" Kara exclaimed, nearly accidently dropping Billy as she shook him. He had already practically defeated the Earth's heroes. She could only imagine the horrors he would commit with twice the amount of power.

"Yes doubled his power. He beat me to pulp and left me in this condition before I even knew what happened."

Kara's frown deepened as she turned her attention towards the smirking villain in the sky. Captain Marvel was on par with Superman. For him to get beaten so thoroughly and easily attested to Billy's statement.

"Y-you have to stop him."

"How?" The question was aimed more so towards herself. How was she to succeed when so many other's had failed?

"I don't know." Billy began, his lips trembling "But you're Supergirl I'm sure you'll figure something out." Captain Marvel's eyes closed shut, a fleeting smile etched onto his face as his body hung limply in Kara's arms.

"**Billy**!" Supergirl's shout was for naught as she quickly heard the sound of his heart beating. He was alive, at least for the time being. Inhaling deeply as she blew a sigh of relief, she rose up carrying Billy in her arms as she scanned for a secure location to place him. Finding the ruins of a school she placed the boy beside a large rock.

"I promise I won't let you down."

She whispered as she returned her gaze back towards Black Adam. Her cape fluttered in the wind as she ascended towards him, her eyes emblazed with heat vision.

"I've had just about enough of your rampage Adam! This ends here and now!"

The former champion of Shazam remained impassive, his eyes scanning over her before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"And you will be the one to stop me? You can barely fly much less fight. How do you propose to do such a thing?"

Kara's hands clenched as she grit her teeth. As much as she hated to admit it; Black Adam was right. She sincerely doubted the chances of her winning this battle.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her eyes lowering down as she gazed at her fallen comrades. "But I will make you pay for your crimes!"

"My crimes?!" The ruler of Kahndaq asked incredulously. He could not believe the nerve of this…of this _pest_. "I had my entire family slaughtered by these fools! I had _everything_ I cared about ripped away from me. I left the world alone but yet still they hunted me down. The real criminals here are you and forces collaborating to stop me from my vengeance!"

The anger was literally oozing from every syllable Black Adam spoke. Kara couldn't honestly say he was wrong for seeking vengeance. But seeking vengeance on the entire world and innocents who weren't even involved was wrong. He had massacred an entire nation of women, men and children!

"I can't blame you for your anger Adam. Had I been in your shoes I can't say what I would've done. But that doesn't make it right in any way. You've killed too many innocents!"

"There are no innocents!" Black Adam screamed, his lightning crackling as he pointed his finger towards the blonde. "I tire of your ceaseless talk. You cannot talk your way out of this. Prepare to die Supergirl!"

In a millisecond the ruler of Kahndaq was on her. She had barely blinked and before she could reorient herself, Black Adam's lightning coated fist was plunged in her face. Her cheeks throbbed in pain, a follow up uppercut doubling her agony. As the oxygen escaped her lungs she felt her legs being pulled down. Black Adam's hands latched firmly around her ankles as he began to spin her around.

The Kryptonian girl's vision became blurry as Black Adam gained more and more speed. A devious smile etched on his face as he released the girl, throwing her prone body into a heap of ruble. Kara's body slammed through several walls of rock before finally crashing into the ground. With an annoyed groan she slowly attempted to rise from the dirt. She tumbled back to the dirt as a sharp pain assaulted face.

_I-I'm bleeding?_

Her disbelief turned into frightened concern as she felt the droplet's trickling from her nose. Clutching her face she fidgeted with her nose bone. _I-it's broken!_ Her hands flopped at her sides as she shook her head in astonishment. Black Adam had hit her that hard? What concerned her the most was the fact that it hadn't healed. Usually by now any damage she had taken would've been erased like a minor blemish.

_His magic power has increased too?_

Gazing into the sky at her opponent Kara settled into a frown. It appeared that the potency of his magic has increased as well. Tightening her fist, she glanced around the ruins of the destroyed city. Regardless of the seemingly insurmountable odds she was still determined to find a way to win. She had to, for the sake of the entire planet. _I won't let Billy down._

"I've done enough playing with you _child_. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Kara's eyes widened as lightening began to cackle in Black Adam's hands. A multitude of aurulent bolts forming as he raised his fists into the air. "Goodbye."

Time seemed to freeze as Black Adam fired the magic bolts of lightning from palm. The last daughter of Krypton only had seconds to make a decision. She could either try to dodge the descending bolts of lightning, or she could attempt to block them. She chose the latter. Instinctively raising her forearms Supergirl placed them over her face.

Biting her bottom lip she braced for what was sure to be a painful explosion. She waited for seemingly an eternity but nothing came. Almost disappointed, the daughter of Zor-El lifted her head from underneath her arms. Her eyes expanded slightly as she saw a long fluttering red cape in front of her face. Glancing up she saw the back of what appeared to be a rather tall man. Though gazing at him from his backside Kara could still tell his body was well toned. His arm muscles were bulging and he wasn't even flexing.

_Did he save me?_

"You know that actually kind of tickled." Supergirl nearly pinched herself to see if this was really happening. He had taken on Black Adam's lightning and was laughing about it?

"I don't know what's going on here, but you shouldn't be attacking this pretty girl." A faint trace of pink spread across Kara's cheeks. He was complementing her at a time like this? _Just who is this guy?_

"I don't know who you are _boy_" Black Adam scowled, his glare falling upon the newcomer. "But if you choose to interfere in this battle you will die along with her." Lightning surged in his fingertips signifying his readiness to follow through with his threat.

Kara watched as the newcomer began walking, his fists clenching with every step. "I guess we'll both die then. I'm not going to let you harm her or anyone else."

"So be it then _boy_. I'll add you to the millions that I have already killed." The ruler of Kahndaq grinned ear to ear as he summoned more bolts of lightning. _I am a God! I will not be stopped!_

"It seems some things never change…" Kara's eyes followed the man as he began levitating into the air. He was actually going to fight Black Adam! She couldn't let him do this on his own.

"Stop!" The man halted in mid-air, glancing back at Kara, giving her time to observe his bistre orbs. "You can't fight him alone."

"Why not?" He questioned, his back still turned away from her.

"Because he's too powerful. He defeated the combined forces of the JLA."

"The JLA?" Supergirl could hear the confusion in his voice. Who didn't know who the JLA was?_ Seriously who is this guy?_

"Don't worry I'll be fine; I can handle myself." Kara's lips twitched wanting to object his words, but she couldn't. He sounded as affirmative as Clark.

Supergirl watched as he continued his ascent into the sky. She sure hoped that he would win for both their sakes. _I don't even know his name. _"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Kara watched as the man slowly swiveled around, his unruly black hair twisting in the wind. She took that moment to carefully observe him. He wore long white boots that traveled all the way up to his shins. A pitch black under suit covered his body all the way down to his legs. He wore matching white gloves on his hands. A green armor of some sort was placed on top of his under suit, covering his well sculpted torso. Supergirl didn't need x-ray visions to see the muscles bulging out from underneath it. But the most shocking thing about his outfit was the S-Shield emblazoned on his chest.

"My name is Gohan."

_H-he's… Kryptonian?!_

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I know the length was pretty short in comparison to some of my other works, but I really wanted to release this story. The lengths of future chapters will be longer. If you never read WW3 I would recommend it to you. Black Adam was a beast in that entire story arc. Had Captain Marvel not altered his magic word I don't think he would've been stopped.

Remember to review please!


	2. Judgment

**Written: 5/12/14- 5/13/14**

**Published: **

_Thoughts_

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"'

**AN:** Thanks for all the hits, follows, favorites and reviews. I have one thing to ask though. If you're going to review as a guest please use another name other than guest. It's kind of hard to respond to your review if you all share the same name.

**Special thanks goes to:** Ultimate Black Ace, Guest, itheone, Ethan Writer, GSP224, .1656, moshe30350redstar, AK74FU2, ALUCARD, Esaint Dracul, Theraxs, goofy96, MadRaving, theawesomeguest, PugLife66

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **I can understand your concern. I'm not going to spoil how powerful Gohan will be, but he will be pretty strong. This of course means his opponents will have to be powerful as well.

**Itheone:** Yes that really did happen lol. Saiyans are pretty much resistant to magic.

**GSP224: **Donna Troy x Gohan? Sounds interesting though I don't really know much about her.

**Guest: **A Gohan Supergirl pairing is actually one of, if not the most overdone parings. I'm not sure about a pairing right now though.

**moshe30350redstar:** Gohan is both. Gohan is half Saiyan and half Kryptonian making him a Saiytonian.

**Esaint Dracul:** Goku will not be appearing in this story. He might be seen in flashbacks though.

**Theraxs: **Black Adam was only this powerful during WW3. Regularly he's on par with Superman but received a boost from Isis and was also enraged. You're probably right about the Black Adam thing but it was kind of necessary.

**MadRaving:** Chi-Chi isn't Kryptonian nor is she Gohan's mom in this story. The harem and lemon thing is probably not going to happen. A few characters might display interest in Gohan but ultimately he will be a one girl type of guy.

**Guest: **Having a chapter where the character's entire origin is dumped on you is cliché and boring in my opinion. Gohan's history will be revealed gradually, not all at once.

**Theawesomeguest: **I have no idea lol, but probably sometime this summer. I have this issue where once I get into something I completely get into it and tend to forget other things. Currently I'm really into comics and my interest in Fairy Tail has slightly waned. I'll try to update sometime in the near future though.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Gohan and Black Adam stand facing one another_

**Chapter 2: **Judgment

_Gohan….._

_Gohan?_

Time seemed to vanish as his name echoed in Kara's mind. It was an unusual and quite peculiar name. If her eidetic memory recalled correctly, which it always did, it meant rice in Japanese. It couldn't possibly be his real name…could it? Who in their right mind would name their child rice?

Shaking her head, she tried not to dwell on the oddness of his name any further. The only thing more peculiar than his name was the house of El symbol emblazoned on his faintly glowing green armor. Save for Power Girl who was from an entirely different Universe all together, Supergirl and her cousin were the last remnants of the El household. There were so many questions assaulting her mind. Where did he come from? Was he born on Krypton? Did he know of its destruction? Were they related?

Her face paled slightly at the last question. She really hoped he wasn't. The longer her eyes hovered over him the more she realized what striking features he had. It would not only suck if they were related but it would be quite awkward as well, especially with the way she had reacted to his initial comment. _Rao I hope we're not related. _

Seeing the distraught look on the blonde's face Gohan decided to speak up, concerned that something might be wrong. "Is everything alright? You look kind of….."

The words died on his lips, his sentence falling apart as Black Adam rammed into him from behind. The ruler of Kahndaq had long grown tired of this newcomer's delaying. There was a country to kill and destroy; he did not have time to waste. A cry of terror from Supergirl was heard as the boy slammed into the ground, a tremendous crater following his impact.

To Adam and Supergirl's surprise the teenager quickly recovered, levitating from out of the mile wide basin as he dusted himself off.

"As my father used to say sneak attacks are unfair." Gohan said in annoyance, wiping off the remaining particles of dust. "If you're going to do it….at least make sure to hit me harder!"

In a nanosecond Gohan's fist was submerged in Black Adam's face. The former Champion of Shazam didn't even have time to be stunned as the blow was immediately followed by a shockwave inducing knee to the stomach. The dictator's body lurched forward against his will, his hands grasping his stomach as he gasped for air. The staggering amount of pain rippling through Black Adam's body couldn't properly be articulated. No one during his entire rampage had hit him this hard.

He had Godly reflexes and abilities, why hadn't he been able to see the boy move? How had he survived his attack from behind? He had put enough force in that blow to level a city. A scowl formed on his face as he viewed the cocky smirk plastered on the youth's face. He was Black Adam and he would not be defeated by some mere mortal.

Springing back into action Black Adam delivered a swift uppercut that managed to catch the boy off guard. A sonic boom ensued as the boy was propelled even higher into the air, his body soaring past the visible clouds. Not wasting a second Black Adam quickly followed him, lightning coursing in his hands as he finally reached his opponent. Gohan's body arrived at a halt just in time to be greeted by two lightning infused fists.

Clouds were torn apart as Gohan's body crashed through them, each one of the progressive blows catapulting his body even higher into the air. Deciding he'd had enough of serving as a punching bag, Gohan ceased his flight. His hands outstretched just in time to latch onto one of Black Adam's incoming punches. The dictator growled in anger as he attempted to break free of the iron grip, but found himself unable to. Strengthening his grip further, Gohan forcefully tugged Black Adam closer until they were to eye.

"You'll have to do better than this."

With those parting words Gohan released the ruler of Kahndaq from his grasp and vanished from sight. Aurulent light once again illuminated the sky as Black Adam's palms cackled with lightning.

"Show yourself you coward! I won't be toyed with!"

Bolts of thunder were rapidly ejected from his palm as he screamed in rage. Far down below Supergirl could only stare in befuddlement, wondering what was going on.

"I thought Vegeta had a temper, but wow you might actually be angrier than him."

Black Adam growled as he sent a bolt of lightning in the direction of the voice. His scowl deepened as the magically infused rod only managed to pass through still air. His patience was already at it's limit. All he wanted was the revenge he so richly deserved, but every step of the way some _fool_ kept getting in his way. If this boy wouldn't come out of hiding willfully, he would just have to force him. A devious grin settled on his face as he realized what was the best way to do it.

"Supergirl will suffer for your insolence _boy_. You can run and hide but she cannot."

Gohan's eyes widened as he reappeared in the sky. He hadn't been hiding at all, his molecules had been vibrating so fast that he had practically been invisible. It was a neat trick he had learned from his mother. But unfortunately his use of it had just put someone in danger. Black Adam was streaking through the sky with every fiber in his body intent on killing Supergirl.

-Saiytonian-

_What the heck is going on up there?_

Kara's eyes had remained glued to the battle in the clouds. The sky had been promptly assaulted by shockwaves and sonic booms. But as quickly as they had ensued they had ended. The sky had then been irradiated by the familiar golden hue of Black Adam's lightning. Gohan till this point had been holding his own against the tyrant, but then suddenly vanished.

_Where did he go?_

Supergirl's ears perked up as she heard another sonic boom rip through the skies. Something was zooming towards the ground at an incredibly rapid rate, mach 17 at least. As her microscopic vision zoomed in, her jaw tightened. It was Black Adam! His speed was increasing with every millisecond. She knew he was coming for her, and in her current state she would be unable to dodge. But worst of all this meant Gohan had likely been defeated.

A smirk spread across the ruler of Kahndaq's face as he drew his fist back. With the momentum and speed he had gained, the impact of the punch would be excruciating. But before the blow could even get within radius of Supergirl Gohan appeared, striking the dictator with a blow that sent him flying out of Kara's field of vision.

Turning towards her Gohan flashed the girl an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that you almost got hurt because of me. I'll make sure he doesn't harm you."

The daughter of Zor-El's mouth hung open as she stared at her savior. He was still alive! She paused to think but before she could gather her wits, he was gone.

-Saiytonian-

**San Francisco **

The City by the bay was burning. Seemingly every villain in the city had taken Black Adam's rampage as opportunity to wreak havoc. Most of the Justice League's heavy hitters were off world on a mission, and the remaining leaguers were attempting to fight Kahndaq's dictator. The JSA and the Doom Patrol had joined them too. Beast Boy and Raven, along with a few reserve Titan members had joined the battle. The entire team hadn't gone just in case a scenario like this happened; and it did.

"Jeez is today a super villain holiday or something?" Kid Flash asked in annoyance as he zoomed down a destroyed street, narrowly avoiding piles of debris.

"I don't know but it definitely feels like it is." Superboy responded, the irritation seeping through his voice. This was the fifth time today that they were going to face a supervillain.

"I look forward to a fight but this is just beginning to get annoying." Ravager chirped in, unsheathing her swords as the team reached its destination. The Fearsome Five consisting of Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Shimmer and Psimon were once again on the loose.

"I had planned to go shopping today but I Guess not." Miss Martian groaned as she phased through the ground, dodging Mammoth's fist and causing it to shatter the concrete.

"Don't worry we can always go tomorrow." Wonder Girl said as her lasso wrapped around Gizmo, slamming the genius techie to the ground.

"That's assuming they'll even be a tomorrow." Robin added, throwing several batarangs at Psimon who used his Psychokinesis to halt them in mid air. "If we don't stop these guys there won't be a city to shop in."

"You've been hanging out with Batman way too much lately Robin; you're starting to sound just like him." Deathstroke's daughter sarcastically remarked, jumping high into the air, managing to evade one of Jinx's magic blasts.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. "Will you can it Rose you're..."

**BOOM!**

The fight between heroes and villains was momentarily brought to a halt as a Black and Gold streak of lightning crashed through a nearby building, instantly shattering it and bringing down a flood of debris.

"Okay who the heck did that? Superboy was that...!"

Ravager's words were left hanging as rubble from the destroyed building began to stir. Underneath her mask her sole eye widened as she saw who it was.

"Black Adam!"

At the mention of his name the two opposing sides began slowly backing away.

"Isn't he supposed to be in China?"

"What's he doing here?"

"What happened to Beast Boy and the others?"

"If he did anything to Raven I'm going to..."

The disoriented tyrant winced as he shook his head, taking in all the various sounds. The last thing he remembered was charging at Supergirl and then...nothing. Slowly opening his eyelids he frowned as he gazed at his surroundings. This was definitely not China. Glancing around his eyes fell on Kon-El. He instantly recognized the dark haired boy as Superboy, a member of the Teen Titans. Extending his gaze a little further he saw the golden gate bridge. That boy had knocked him to San Francisco? He would pay!

"Guys I don't think he's too happy to see us." Kid Flash hurriedly said as he tugged on Robin's cape. Black Adam's lightning was practically legendary and he definitely did not want to experience it first hand.

"All of you...All of you will pay!" The tyrant screamed. "Starting with you."

Superboy's brows folded in worry and confusion at the lightning laced finger outstretched towards him. "What did I do to you?"

"He's just mad I hit him so hard." A new voice answered.

Superman's clone turned to see a boy slightly older than him, hovering in the air bearing the S-Shield on his chest. Black Adam's response was immediate as he saw Gohan, instantly springing on him. Gohan was nearly caught of guard but managed to narrowly evade Black Adam's wild punch, sidestepping it as he crashed into nearby store.

"Dude do you know this guy? He looks Kryptonian." Kid Flash asked as he eyed the still levitating teenager.

"You're Kryptonian?" Gohan couldn't contain his shock. As far as he knew he and his mother were the last Kryptonians. He never imagined he would meet another member of his race. Maybe he could give him the answers his mother never could.

"I've had enough!"

The store Black Adam had had slammed into exploded as lightning surged around his body.

"I am no one's fool!"

The Teen Titans were forced to dodge and evade as the former JSA member discharged several bolts of lightning. The majority of the bolts were dodged, but the cars, trees, and houses they did manage to hit were instantly vaporized on contact. Seeing the amount of destruction Black Adam was causing to the city Gohan decided to remove him from it.

Sparking his aura, Gohan streaked towards Black Adam, his magic bolts bouncing harmlessly off his chest. With an Earth trembling blow he sent the man rocketing away, until he was a mere twinkle in the sky.

"Did you see how hard he hit Black Adam? I felt it from over here." Bart Allen gushed in amazement at the powerful display he had just witnessed. "Does Superman even hit that hard?"

Robin's eyes narrowed at his comrade's last question. Someone who was not registered in Batman's data banks had appeared out of nowhere to fight Black Adam. He wore the same symbol as Superman and judging from the strength of that strike, he was at least in his weight class. Batman would definitely want to know about this.

-Saiytonian-

**Metropolis**

Lois Lane sat typing at her desk. The world was abuzz from Black Adam's recent rampage across the globe. News items about Kahndaq's ruler were selling like hotcakes and the Daily Planet was on top of it all. As interesting as the hot news story was, the daughter of General Lane was greatly concerned. Multiple groups of superheroes had taken on the madmen and all of them had failed. What if he succeed in his plan? If he razed China like he did Biayla he would truly start a third world war.

If Clark...no Superman was here, he would have been able to stop him. At least she hoped he would've been. Halting her typing she paused to gaze at the window. Superman was a million, maybe billion lightyears away at this current moment. He was off doing what he did best; saving lives.

Superman entrusted the city to Mia aka Cir-El, their cloned daughter from the future. Lois had been overjoyed when she'd recently discovered that she was still alive. She had nearly lost it when she'd found out Cir-El had jumped into a time portal to save the future. Having her back felt like she found a missing piece of her heart. They had spent the past month catching up. Cir-El had somehow aged three years in the time portal and was now 18.

Lois had been worried about the prospects of her child single-handedly taking care of the city. She understood just how big of a responsibility it was. Thankfully unlike other cities during Black Adam's rampage, Metropolis had avoided civil unrest. Her daughter's job to this point had been smooth sailing, dealing primarily with petty criminals who she could beat in her sleep. She knew her daughter wanted to take the mantle of Supergirl but she just wasn't ready yet.

Turning her attention back to the keyboard she stared at the computer, pondering what to write. Her daughter and the rest of the city would be fine she just knew it. Cir-El had hers and Superman's genes, there was nothing she couldn't handle. Placing her finger tips on the keyboard Lois started to type. She paused as she felt her keyboard shaking.

Glancing up she noticed the computer screen was also shaking. Placing her hands on her desk she felt the wooden material sway from side to side. Glancing around she saw that her entire cubicle was shaking. It's wasn't just hers but the entire office! Rising from her chair she decided to get to the bottom of this. She took two steps before tumbling to the ground.

As her knees hit the ground she realized what is was.

"An earthquake in Metropolis?"

-Saiytonian-

Cir-El was doing her daily rounds around Metropolis. The skies were clear and the sun was beaming down on the so called 'city of tomorrow'. As nice and peaceful as the weather was Cir-El couldn't help but feel bored. When her dad had told her to watch over the city in his steed she been excited. Lois nearly had to use Kryptonite to keep her from bouncing off the walls.

At first it had been been fun. People genuinely enjoyed her presence, they'd stop and wave whenever they saw her. Stopping criminals had initially been entertaining, but stopping bank robbers for the hundredth time quickly became annoying. The week just seemed to drag on. Patrolling the city had become an annoying chore, similar to disposing trash.

Cir-El knew the city needed to be protected but this was just so...boring. She couldn't see how her dad had done it for so long. She wanted action, adventure, something thrilling! That was probably her mother's side of the family speaking. Lois had always been an action junkie. She just wished something..._anything_ would happen.

"I might actually die of boredom if..."

Mia's ears perked up. Something fast...incredibly fast was approaching. It was moving at well beyond the speed of sound. It would arrive at nearly any...

**BOOM!**

Cir-El was sent spinning as the object zoomed past her, eventually landing and crashing into a busy street. Quickly composing herself, Superman's daughter assessed the situation at hand. A gigantic crater sat in the middle of the road. The vehicles that had once stood in place of the crater, were now toppled over. Flames were spreading out from the heart of the destruction. Judging from the heartbeats of the vehicles drivers and passengers, many of them were dead.

Cir-El was now sorely regretting her wish for excitement.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. What would Superman do in a situation like this? What would Supergirl do? Should see scan for any potential survivors or try to seek the cause of the destruction? With every second she hesitated more and more people would die. She needed to make a decision now before any more casualties were caused.

She chose to do what her Dad would've done.

Swooping down with her super speed she used her freezing breath to cool the flames. In a flash of black and red she pulled all the survivors out of their cars and cleared the area. _Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. Dad would totally be proud. _As she rescued the final survivor, Cir-El failed to notice the figure that had risen from the crater.

Black Adam massaged his temples as he levitated from the beneath the Earth. A pounding headache was assaulting his skull. The boy! Where was the boy? He would pay for...this? Glancing around, the former champion of Shazam realized he wasn't in San Francisco anymore. The moment he laid eyes on the iconic Daily Planet globe he knew he was in Metropolis.

Two punches from this _ant _had knocked him across America. How did this boy posses so much power? He had defeated multiple teams of superheroes and had absorbed even more magic from Captain Marvel. He was a living breathing God! Nothing was supposed to be more powerful than him. Someone needed to pay for this and he knew exactly who.

Setting down a large piece of debris, Cir-El sighed. This superhero business wasn't as easy as she thought. When her dad got back she would definitely ask him for point...ARGH!

Her backside exploded in pain as she was propelled into an office building. Stone and glass shattered as her body tumbled through the building, finally crashing into what appeared to be a business meeting. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes as she discovered several concerned people hovering over her face.

_Well this is awkward. _

Using her arms for support she pulled herself to her feet. Flashing an embarrassed smile she quickly hurried out of the office through the holes she had created. Flying back onto the street she gasped as she recognized her attacker.

"Black Adam? In Metropolis? Aren't you supposed to be in China?"

As expected she received no response, save a harsh glare and a grunt.

_I'm not ready for this at all. This is why mom objected to me watching the city while dad's gone. How am I supposed to fight Black Adam when stronger heroes faced him and lost?_

"Not again."

Mia's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He was a boy roughly around her age, possibly older and he was wearing the S-Shield symbol? The two brunette's must have been thinking the same thing as they scrutinized each others outfit.

"Jeez I really don't know my own strength. I was just trying to send to some deserted location but here we are in the middle of some giant city." Gohan moaned as he placed his hands on his hips. This Earth didn't appear to have the same vastness that his did.

Quickly tossing his thoughts aside Gohan's eyes settled on Black Adam. He had to get him out of the city now before he could cause any more destruction. With a parting glance at Cir-El Gohan took off, a sonic boom erupting in his wake as he left. Before Black Adam could react he found himself wrapped tightly in the confines of Gohan's seemingly unbreakable grasp. Try as he may, the ruler of Kahndaq was unable to break the bear hug. His surroundings became blurs as Gohan gained more speed, breaching the speed of light.

In less than a second the duo found themselves back at the original location of the fight. Releasing the tyrant from his grasp, Gohan quickly backed away gaining some distance.

"No more games." Gohan's pupils burned red as heat vision steamed from his eyes. He had been testing Black Adam throughout the duration of this fight. The ruler of Kahndaq possessed an incredibly high power level but it was nothing compared to his. The time had come to truly display his abilities.

"I couldn't agree more with you _boy. _You've been a thorn in my side for far too long." Teth-Adam's eyes glowed yellow as lightning exploded from them. "Your head will be added to my wall of trophies."

Without a further word the former champion of Shazam charged at Gohan with his fist drawn back, hoping to catch the teen off guard. Though Black Adam was moving at hypersonic speeds, compared to the Saiytonian he was moving at a snail's pace. A smirk formed on the tyrant's face as his fist neared collision with the boy's nose. Just a few more inches and he would be...

Black Adam's brows curled in confusion as his fist past through Gohan's face. He had been standing there mere seconds ago, where could he have gone to? The former Egyptian prince received his answer in the form of spine crushing kick from behind. Black Adam was sent soaring through the air, rolling through several patches of clouds before coming to an abrupt halt.

Reorienting himself he growled. Lightning flickered around him as he dashed towards his opponent who remained motionless in the sky. Black Adam attacked once more, aiming another punch at the boy's skull. This time it managed to land, resulting in shockwave that reverberated all the way down to the Earth. The Earth shuddered from the attack but his opponent was not moved in the slightest.

"My turn."

A wave of pain crashed through Black Adam's body as he was propelled into the mesosphere. He shook his still ringing ears as he roared back towards his opponent. Pain surged throughout his body from the blow but he did not have time to dwell on it. Seeing a gold and black streak reenter the Earth's stratosphere, Gohan cocked his fist back. The heavens trembled as the two appendages collided, sending both fighters stumbling backwards.

Black Adam was the first to recover and immediately dashed back over to Gohan, wildly swinging haymakers with the power to topple mountains. The Saiytonian's head bopped and weaved as he effortlessly evaded every single one of the blows. With each missed attack Gohan could see the self proclaimed God beginning to get more and more agitated. For all the power Black Adam possessed his fighting skill was no where near Gohan's level.

"Are you even trying to hit me? Your attacks are too slow."

If not for his invulnerability, Black Adam's teeth would have shattered from the weight he was placing on them. This boy had to die!

Gohan chuckled as Teth-Adam encrusted his fists with lightning, but still to no avail. With every flex of his muscles the speed and strength behind the attacks increased, only serving to further his rage. The madman was exerting all the effort he could and still had failed to land a single blow. The fight could have ended long ago but Gohan had a point to prove. The Saiytonian understood Black Adam's character, they were the type that needed to be utterly humiliated and annihilated before they learned their lesson.

Flaring his aura around him Gohan discharged an invisible wave of Ki, stunning Black Adam and giving him more than enough time to pounce. Black Adam's eyes couldn't hope to possibly keep up with the blistering speed of Gohan's assault. The ruler of Kahndaq's body was subjected to unimaginable pain as punches, kicks, elbows, and knees rained down upon him. Each blow brought with it the weight of a small planet. Teth-Adam was thoroughly surprised as he discovered new bones that could be broken.

There was nowhere for the dictator to run to, Gohan's attacks seemingly came from every direction. Dazed by the ferocious bombardment Black Adam didn't even notice the teen teleport behind him, grabbing his legs as he began to spin in a rapid circle. A miniature tornado formed around the fighters as the Saiytonian gained more and more velocity, finally releasing the tyrant as he gained enough momentum. Black Adam shattered the sound barrier as he rocketed towards the Earth below. Supergirl quickly scampered away to evade the rapidly free-falling villain.

The Earth shook, the ground overturning as Black Adam arrived in a fifty foot crater. Though disheveled, the surrounding area for the most part was okay. The same however, could not be said for Teth-Adam. With a weak groan the dictator of Kahndaq rose from the deep basin. He attempted to stand but was forced back onto his knees as blood exploded from his lungs.

The self proclaimed God's chest heaved as he struggled to breathe, several pints of blood leaking from his lips. His knees sank further into the ground as he grasped his chest. A minimum of three bones were broken. How could this mere boy have injured him? He was a God! His power was beyond that of any mere mortal! He was...

"I can see from the look in your eyes, you know you can't win this fight."

Black Adam glared daggers as he watched the raven haired teen levitate down into the crater. The ruler of Kahndaq would not be defeated so easily.

Ignoring the pain coursing through every vein of his body, Black Adam willed himself to his feet. Pain assaulted his body and mind with every step he took as he limped his way over to Gohan. The Saiytonian remained impassive, unflinching as Black Adam finally arrived in front of him. Leaning down Gohan stared directly into the soul of the ex-JSA member.

"I could have ended this fight from the second you fired that lightning at me, but I choose not to."

The former Egyptian prince could not believe the words echoing through his years. "Do not test me boy I am no fool!"

Gohan easily parried the sloppy punch, slapping it away before it got in arms length of him. In a burst of speed the Saiytonian's hands wrapped around the dictator's neck, using it to hoist him off the ground.

"Your attitude is similar to someone I used to know. You pride yourself on your strength but can't handle defeat well." With each syllable Gohan's grasp grew progressively tighter. "You've endangered too many people. I can't allow you to live any longer. This ends now!"

With an effortless flick of the wrist, Gohan catapulted the self proclaimed God into the sky. His eyes burned red as he turned his attention towards the heavens. Crouching low he spread his knees apart as he cupped his arms to the side.

"Kame..."

Supergirl had been quietly watching the battle with keen interest. Gohan had accomplished a feat that no other superhero had; he had manhandled Black Adam. What was most amazing and frightening about it was the fact that he had been holding back against the tyrant. Just how powerful was he? Kara shuddered thinking of the possibilities of his full power.

_He's more powerful than me. Heck he's more powerful than Kal! If he's this powerful now what can he do at..._

Supergirl's musings were cut short as she felt a sudden wave of blistering heat. Wait she felt heat? That was impossible! Kara was a girl who regularly bathed in the sun. Heck she had survived a supernova before. How was she suddenly feeling heat? Turning her attention back to Gohan she discovered what was the cause of the heatwave was.

"Hame"

The air around Gohan was literally burning. The Earth was scorched and the ground was rapidly melting with each passing moment. A crimson ball of energy was coalescing in the teenagers palm. Though Kara lacked the means to detect energy, she could still viscerally feel the power radiating from the compact orb.

"Ha!"

Supergirl was knocked backwards as a tremendous gust of wind blew throughout the city. Gritting her teeth she managed to stay uprooted in time to see Gohan discharge the energy from his hands. Black Adam, who hung limply in the sky had no hope or means of dodging the attack and was struck head on. The sky was painted red as Gohan continued to pump seemingly endless amounts of energy into the attack. As familiar red beams surged from the teenagers eyes, Kara recognized what he was attempting to do.

"No stop or you'll kill him!"

Supergirl's words seemingly fell on deaf ears as Gohan continued to pump more power into his attack. The heat vision from his eyes merging with the stream of vermillion energy to form an even more massive wave of energy. Kara needed to act fast, at the rate Gohan was going Black Adam would be erased from history in a few seconds. He had to receive justice for his crimes; she couldn't just let him die here.

Suppressing the screams from her aching muscles Supergirl charged at Gohan. If he wouldn't listen to her words her fists could do the talking. Slamming into his back she managed to catch the Saiytonian off guard, disrupting his concentration as she tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing? You nearly killed him!" Supergirl screeched in fury as she peered down at the disgruntled youth.

"That was the idea."

"Superheroes don't kill."

"Why not?" Gohan asked, genuinely curious to know the answer. On his Earth the only way to truly ensure defeat was to kill your enemy.

"We aren't the law. We may enforce the laws of the land but it's not our place to dictate who dies and who lives. We have a justice system in place of that."

Gohan sat in silence for several seconds before rising to his feet. Was this 'justice system' strong enough to protect innocent lives? "And how exactly will this justice system protect people against Black Adam? We've both witnessed and felt what he's capable of. What other way is there to stop him besides killing him?"

Kara opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it. She didn't have a genuine answer to give him. Up until this point she been solely focused on just trying to stay alive and stopping Kahndaq's ruler. She hadn't pondered how Black Adam would be handled once he was defeated. He had taken on multiple sets of superhero teams. What jail could hold someone with that much power?

"The league will think of something." Kara stated, unsure of her own words veracity.

Gohan grunted, clearly unsatisfied with her answer. "It's not like you can throw someone like him in jail."

"Actually that's what we usually do."

Gohan blinked unsure of if he had heard Supergirl correctly. They put people with Black Adam's kind of power in jail? The idea of placing someone like Frieza in prison sounded laughable. Someone with the power to destroy Earth could not be contained by conventional human means. Gohan's lips quivered as he attempted to speak but was interrupted by Black Adam who had finally plummeted from the sky.

Gohan and Supergirl glanced at one another before speeding off to the location of the crash. Stopping just short of a large crater they saw Black Adam who looked worse for wear. Kara's hands subconsciously rose to cover her mouth as she viewed his charred body. The self proclaimed God's skin had been burned off. Smoke, enough to obscure the sky was still steaming from his body. The putrid smell of steaming flesh tickled her nose, causing the girl of steel to nearly vomit.

"I...I can't believe you did this." Kara hands trembled as she pointed an accusing finger at Gohan.

Gohan's hands waved dismissively, Black Adam's heart was still beating. His Ki had dropped significantly but it was still there, indicting he was alive, at least for the time being. "He's alive and besides this was more than what he deserved."

Kara wanted to protest his words but found herself unable to. The ruler of Kahndaq had killed an entire nation of men, women and children. She couldn't truly say that his punishment wasn't deserved. His body was charred but he was still alive. She didn't agree with his means but Kara was forced to accept what Gohan had done.

"You're right." The daughter of Zor-El begrudgingly admitted. "It's too late to do anything about it now, but you're not going to kill him."

Blue met brown as the two teens stared into one anther's eyes. _Gosh he's tall. _Hovering in the air, Supergirl rose to eye level as she sternly wagged her finger in Gohan's face. With a sigh the Saiytonian conceded to her demand. Lifting his arms in metaphoric defeat he slumped his shoulders. The look on her face eerily reminded him of his mother's.

"What do we do now?"

Backing away from Gohan, satisfied with his concession she turned her gaze back to the annihilated city. "Now we wait."

* * *

**A/N: **I was pretty disappointed when DC basically retconned Cir-El out of existence, so I decided to include her in this story. Her origin is pretty much the same except she really is Superman and Lois's daughter. **The main Teen Titans line up for Earth-24 is: **Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy, Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandmark), Ravager, Miss Martian. Though this is a Justice League crossover Gohan will explore the DC Universe and interact with other superheroes outside of the JLA.

**Remember to review please!**


End file.
